Mitraillette (Borderlands)
:Pour Borderlands 2, voir Mitraillette (Borderlands 2) Mitraillette Les mitraillettes, aussi appellées SMGs ( de l'anglais "Submachines Guns" ), sont des armes à feu rapides. Elles ont généralement une cadence de tir élevée, de faibles dégâts, d'importants chargeurs et une vitesse de rechargement courte. Les mitraillettes sont aussi une des catégories d'armes les plus variées . Stratégie générale avec une mitraillette Les mitraillettes sont différenciées des autres armes par leur cadence de tir élevée, leur précision moyenne ( avec des exceptions dans les deux sens ) et leur temps de rechargement rapide. Le dégât d'une balle de mitraillette est comparable à celle d'une de repeater, et elles représentent la catégorie d'arme intermédiaire entre les pistolets et les fusils d'assaut. Souffrant d'une mauvaise gestion du recul, une rafale courte et maitrisée avec une SMG donnera de biens meilleurs résultats qu'un feu nourri et continu. Il est d'ailleurs recommandé de toujours d'utiliser une mitraillette en mode de visée. Les mitraillettes sont généralement l'arme de prédilection des bandits, ce qui est assez intuitif, et tout les bandits ( à l'exception des Bruisers ) tombent facilement face à celles-ci lorsqu'elles sont utilisées de moyenne à courte portée. Avec leur cadence de tir élevée, elles ont tendance à causer le sursaut des ennemis, les empêchant de vous viser et les scotchant au sol. Quand on recherche une bonne mitraillette, il y a quelques critères à prendre en compte : Puissance de feu, précision, lunette de visée et un dosage entre la vitesse de rechargement et la réduction du recul. La puissance de feu se justifie d'elle même, tout comme la précision : L'une sert à frapper fort, l'autre à frapper ce qui est visé. Les lunettes de visée doivent être considérée comme essentielles, à cause de la mauvaise gestion du recul de la mitraillette lorsqu'on tire sans viser, et la ligne de visée peut être imprécise contrairement à une lunette de visée. Lorsqu'on utilise une ligne de visé il est plus difficile d'apprécier le bon moment pour stopper entre chaque rafales, car lorsqu'on vise et le recul étant toujours présent, il se manifeste en faisant bouger l'arme de haut en bas masquant ainsi la cible. La vitesse de rechargement est importante pour les mitraillettes à cause de leur faible taux de dégâts et leur cadence de tir élevée, et moins de temps passé à recharger rend l'arme plus efficace. La réduction du recul n'est pas aussi importante que la vitesse de rechargement, mais il est toujours intéressant d'en avoir assez : Celle-ci permet de faire des rafales plus maitrisées et par conséquence plus longues. Les mitraillettes incendiaires, électriques, corrosives et explosives Maliwan sont parmi les meilleurs armes élémentaires du jeu, avec leur cadence de tir élevée et leur possibilités de déclenchement de l'effet élémentaire. Otherwise, they are mediocre weapons to have elemental effects upon as most, if not all, elemental weapons suffer from a reduced baseline damage rating to balance out the elemental trigger potential. "Autrement, ce sont des armes médiocres quand elles possèdent des effets élémentaux pour la plupart si ce n'est toutes ; en effet, pour équilibrer l'arme en prenant en compte le potentiel de dégâts élémentaux, leurs attribut de base se trouvent réduits. Si la probabilité de dégâts élémentaux n'est pas suffisamment haute, elles font donc peu de dégâts." Malgré des efforts répétés, je suis dans l’incapacité de comprendre le sens de la dernière phrase, donc de la traduire. J'y reviendrai plus tard, mais n'hésitez pas si vous avez une idée. Stratégie spécifique avec une mitraillette Les mitraillette de type Thumper ont une cadence de tir très peu élevée et un taux de dégâts augmenté. Elles sont aussi plus précise que les autres mitraillettes mais, même si cela n'est pas précisé dans la carte de l'arme, elle souffrent de la même mauvaise prise en main du recul lors d'un feu continu, dispersant les tirs dans une large zone après environ huit tirs. Cependant utiliser le mode de visé supprime cet effet et si celle-ci possède une lunette de visée, alors l'arme est considérable à un léger fusil d'assaut avec une cadence de tir réduite. Catégorie:Armes de Borderlands